1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locator for adjusting and locating adjustable cutting inserts in a milling cutting tool.
The present invention further relates to an adjusting locator which is useful in locating inserts within a milling cutting tool with a minimum amount of effort and reduced labor costs.
The present invention relates to an adjusting locator for adjusting the axial position of cutting inserts in a milling cutting tool which does not require special tooling to allow the operator to accurately locate cutting inserts in the milling cutting tools.
The present invention further relates to a method for accurately locating the axial position of a cutting insert on a milling cutting tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjusting cutting inserts in cutting tools, especially milling tools, has been a slow, tedious, time consuming and labor intensive effort. In the prior art, the axial position of the cutting insert depended upon the skill of the operator, and the accuracy of the dimensions of the insert. The axial position of the inserts was established by either a fixed locator tool for fixing the axial location of the insert and which relied upon the accuracy of the inserts to achieve axial run-out. Another method was the manual placement of inserts to the approximate axial location point. Another method was to use a face locating setting plate whereby a plate which has been milled or ground to a predetermined surface, was attached or affixed to the face of the milling tool, and the inserts were then forced against the plate into position. When all the inserts are in position, the plate is removed. This method may result in chipped inserts and eventually the locating plate becomes gouged, thereby necessitating regrinding of the locating surface.
The present invention overcomes all these shortcomings by providing a locator which is convenient and easy to use, is not labor intensive, and provides an exact setting for locating the axial position of a cutting insert in a cutting tool.